Quebrando a banca!
by agoinski
Summary: Uma noite de poquêr na mansão Black. Lupin, Sirius e Snape tem uma nova apostadora...


**NOTA DA AUTORA: Senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento minha melhor fic! Simplesmente digna! Leiam e me digam... Sem mais! Escreverei um comentário decente. É uma fic em duas partes: Esta introdução... INSTIGANTE, e a segunda parte, que quando for postada será terrível e pouco recomendada pelo conteúdo... Digamos... Peculiar!**

Típica sexta, a noite do pôquer. O hábito, iniciado como um desafio de suportabilidade a presença de Sirius e Lupin e exercício de sociabilidade, havia sido encorajado por Arthur mas após quase um ano de confinamento no Largo Grimmauld era de gosto. Severo, mesmo em vias de comensal da morte, mantinha as idas periódicas à sede da ordem e para manter-se "agradável" a si mesmo e conseguir aguentar a rotina desgraçada que levava em Hogwarts, tomava o pôquer e o firewhisky como melhores amigos às madrugadas de sexta feira.

Nenhum dos outros três tinha por coragem fazer algo mais ousado em uma madrugada de final de semana. Arthur era completamente comprometido com Molly, Lupin um amargurado de rabo preso à maluca do cabelo rosa e Sirius um cão sarnento e mulherengo que já havia rodado todas as camas conhecidas. Entre idas e vindas da guerra, os _homens mais velhos da ordem_ se aproximaram e toleravam a si mesmos como companhia fazendo um esforço um pouco maior para a presença de Snape entre eles. O sarcasmo típico do mestre de poções irritava, isso sem contar com o efeito do álcool e as tantas vezes que Lupin e Arthur já tiverem que segurar os socos de Sirius contra Snape por algum comentário irônico do morcego.

Aquela, como qualquer outra seria uma noite dessas: Repleta de firewhisky, comentários sutis e habituais de Arthur sobre a guerra, maliciosidades de Sirius sobre alguma das moças, monossilabismos de Lupin e alfinetadas de Snape.

Perto das onze horas Snape aparatou no portão do número doze. Recesso de Hogwarts. Pensou que seria mais fácil tolerar o sábado de manhã sabendo que não haveriam _cabeças-ocas _o esperando na segunda-feira. Assim que entrou na cozinha silenciosa lembrou-se de todo o trio de ouro e metade da grifinória adolescente que deveria estar dormindo nos andares acima. Ele virou-se para a mesa e indicou um aceno de cabeça a Lupin, já sentado cutucando as próprias cutículas e Sirius, que mantinha a pompa desafiadora de sempre.

"O que foi, Black? Não se conforma com a Rosmerta ainda? Semana passada ela gemeu meu nome de novo, foi?" – Maldição. Snape sabia como e gostava de provocar Sirius. _Terrivel_ episodio havia sido esse. Em uma visita de Sirius a Rosmerta, ela havia gemido _Severus_ para o Grifinório. Não bastasse isso, Lupin ainda fizera questão de contar a Snape o caso, ele se divertia vendo os dois se provocando.

"Já me conformei. Ando ficando pela mão mesmo. Arranjei uma nova _inspiração_ pro banheiro..." – Tom anormalmente suspeito, Snape desconfiava. – "...A bela foto da sua mãe que saiu no profeta!"

"Ora, seu cão sarnento!" – Snape jogou-se pra cima de Black, partindo para definitivamente quebrar-lhe a cara, quando a mão de Lupin o segurou pelo peito.

"Sugiro que os dois mantenham os modos por hoje. Temos novo membro no _jogo_."- Suficiente para captar a atenção dos dois.

"Só não me fale que chamou _o Santo-Potter_, Merlin." – Snape torceu o canto dos lábios e sentiu-se desconfortável pela ausência do Weasley. – "Onde está Arthur?"

"Molly..." – Sirius sibilou ainda irritado com Snape. Molly já havia descoberto a diversão dos _garotos_ uma vez e _quebrado_ a banca. Era uma idéia detestável para ela ter o marido metido nos _jogos_.

"Com licença, professor." – Passando às costas de Snape que ainda estava parado à porta da cozinha, visto a frustrada tentativa de bater em Sirius, estava Hermione Granger.

A garota atravessou a cozinha e cumprimentou com um singelo boa noite a Lupin e um oi -animado de ma/is aos olhos de severo- a Sirius. Ela estava diferente agora. Severo fez as contas, mesmo que todos os colegas dela estivessem na casa dos quinze anos, a _senhorita Granger_ era a mais velha. Ele se lembrava de que ela já havia ingressado em Hogwarts tendo nascido um ano antes dos demais da classe dela. Bem, ela deveria ser maior de idade próximo do fim do ano... E nesse ponto sua cabeça de morcego começou a divagar.

Observando a figura de Hermione, que abria a geladeira para servir a si própria de suco que Snape supôs ser de laranja, ele a olhou e analisou meticulosamente. Passou o raio-x na garota, quase que espontaneamente sem se tocar do que e em quem estava fazendo. Olhou para os ombros bem marcados e com os ossos mostrando o colo delineado e a mostra pela blusa creme rendada, olhou para as mãos visivelmente macias e para as unhas pintadas de magenta, olhou para a cintura afinada logo abaixo dos seios deliciosamente redondos, olhou para o quadril bem formado que era projetado para trás enquanto a garota fuçava a geladeira. Ele a degustou por um momento, ato digno de um _Sirius Black_.

Repreendeu a si mesmo quando lembrou-se que a bruxa era _Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo-grifinória, _a amiga do _Santo-Potter_, a virgem purificada e inocente e a _menor de idade e sua aluna._ Não podia ser... Severo se pegou olhando descaradamente para uma aluna. Precisava transar. Maldita falta de sexo, maldita escassez de prostitutas na travessa do tranco, maldita falta de tempo.

"Hermione, trocou suas moedas?" – Lupin gentilmente _até demais_ – aos olhos de Severo- segurava a mão da garota em pé ao lado da mesa. Lobo dos infernos... Vai é dar o bote, se é que não está dando... Moedas!?

"Remo, o que..." – Ah, não. Lupin não havia feito isso. Impossível que tivesse.

"Isso mesmo, _Sev._ A nossa colega de hoje à noite: Senhorita Hermione Jean Granger." – Sirius ergueu uma caneca cheia de conhaque na direção de Hermione.

"Mas que diabos?! Granger é uma criança. Que vai fazer aqui ? Tapar os ouvidos a cada pornografia que o Sirius mencionar?" – Sim, Snape estava profundamente incomodado e incrédulo com a ousadia de Lupin em pensar em convidar uma _garota_ para a "Noite do Pôquer."

"Como assim o que, professor? Sugiro que cuide das suas _bolas_ ao invés de sugerir que uma _garota_ não pode jogar. Já ouvi coisa muito pior da boca do Sirius do que acredito que ele vá dizer em uma mesa." – Ela era outra. Afiada... E ele gostava disso. Só não gostava dessa sugestão sobre Sirius. Será que eles... Não! Não!

"Granger, das minhas _bolas_ eu cuido. Só não acho que a sua mãe iria ficar contente de saber que TRÊS BRUXOS ADULTOS andaram apostando em uma madrugada com a filha adolescente dela." – Hermione havia se sentado de frente para ele na mesa encolhida magicamente para um formato quadrado na cozinha da _Mui antiga e Nobre casa dos Black._

"Hermione fez dezessete anos tem dois meses, _Sev._" – Sirius ergueu o bigode de dentro da caneca e penteou-o com o polegar e o indicador antes de trocar um olhar _muito sugestivo_ – aos olhos de Snape- com Hermione.

"Vai perder seu dinheiro e sua inocência, Granger." – O mestre de poções sibilou arrastado no mais tradicional tom aveludado de sua voz enquanto contava as cartas olhando para a mesa. – "Dezessete?" – Ele olhou confuso.

Os três estavam rindo, para irritação de Snape. Talvez o comentário sobre a suposta inocência de Granger havia sido em vão.

"Some um ano pelo viratempo e outro por ser mais velha que os outros." – Hermione repartia seus sicles em pilhas com distribuições iguais logo ao lado do copo de suco de laranja apoiado a sua frente na mesa. Eles não jogavam tanto a dinheiro, era mais uma brincadeira _sadia_ e de provocações. Provocações e brincadeiras que agora Hermione faria parte...

Lupin serviu-se do mesmo conhaque que Sirius e ofereceu a Hermione que recusou prontamente. Snape riu-se da atitude da garota. Menina besta, o que esses dois estariam aprontando pra cima dela? Nada. Não era da índole de nenhum dos dois arrastar ninfetas semi-conscientes pra cama. Não da deles, talvez...

Com um feitiço semi-padronizado as cartas eram postas a mesa; ao modo Texas, no qual na primeira virada três cartas eram abertas após as apostas às cegas. Cada um dos jogadores à mesa recebia duas cartas automaticamente. As vantagens de se jogar Pôquer com bruxos!

Em meio a comentários maliciosos, piadas sugestivas e contos de casos que para os olhos de Snape eram deaconselhaveis a uma garota como Hermione, o jogo fluiu até que normalmente. Snape apostava mais alto e era considerado o mestre do blefe enquanto Sirius e Lupin eram um o oposto do outro em vias de jogo. Sirius fazia apostas desenfreadas e Lupin mal tinha coragem de ousar em um pote maior. A única que fazia frente aos blefes do mestre, era surpreendentemente para os presentes Hermione. Em algum ponto da conversa Sirius tentou induzi-la a tomar um conhaque dizendo que ela estava sóbria demais para jogar, sendo esse recusado pela garota.

O nível das apostas foi subindo, fazendo com que Lupin fosse largando mão do jogo e Sirius perdendo os poucos sicles que havia separado para a noite. Em um ponto de jogo, Snape inexpressivo havia restado junto de Hermione, e resolveu acabar com a afronta que aquela _menininha_ estava pensando que podia fazer. Ele, afinal, ia cuidar das _bolas_ dele como ela havia sugerido, e se necessário joga-las sobre a mesa para fazer com que ela ficasse quieta e voltasse pro lugar de onde veio. Vendo–se com uma mão favorável, arriscou e ousou colocar um _All in. _

"Surtou, Severo? Não sabe brincar mesmo." – Lupin fez sinal de negação com a cabeça. Não gostava do modo como Snape tentava intimidar Hermione e faze-la desistir de jogar. Entretanto a garota parecia resistir, e por mais idiota que pudesse parecer, igualou a aposta do _mestre_ em questão.

"Eu pago pra ver. O jogo acaba mas você perde _suas bolas_ junto com os sicles, _professor._"- Snape detestou ver o tom da garota pra ele. Quem ela estava pensando que era com aquele decote a mostra para jogar e induzi-lo dessa forma? Logico que ele não podia deixar de notar aquele par de seios apetitosos soltos sob a blusa enquanto ela empurrava as moedas para o centro da mesa. Proposital era, ele só não sabia se para tirar a atenção do jogo ou faze-lo passar por idiota.

"Mione... Sai dessa, o Snape é idiota jogando." – Lupin passou a mão pesadamente – aos olhos de Severo- nas costas da garota enquanto ela jogava apontando as proprias pupilas para os olhos negros de Snape.

"Vem cá, Remo." – Hermione chamou, fazendo com que Lupin desse a volta com os braços e ficasse abaixado na cadeira atrás dela. Assim que ele olhou ela ergueu as cartas mostrando ao professor sem que Snape pudesse ter tempo de saber o que havia ali.

"Tá. Vai lá." – Ele espremeu os lábios e olhou para Snape erguendo as sobrancelhas. Certamente que ela tinha boa mão.

"Pera... Ranhoso, vire cá as cartas." – Sirius estava em pé fumando próximo a janela. Snape resolveu mostrar-lhe o jogo e ver qual seria a reação dele para Hermione. Assim que Sirius pôs o rabo do olho na mão de Snape fechou o rosto inexpressivo.

"Oh... Se estão tão confiantes, continuem aumentando. Nenhum dos dois vai admitir que fez merda em colocar _All In._" – Black deu de ombros.

"Tenho uma ideia muito boa, _senhorita _Granger." – Que ênfase foi aquela na palavra senhorita? O que ele estava tentando provar?

"Vá em frente. Aumente a aposta!" – Hermione ria. Sabia da quase impossibilidade de alguém ganha-la com a mão que tinha.

"Black, dê-me esse bloco da pia." – Snape não desviava o olhar de Hermione. Ele havia se mantido sério e quieto a noite toda, não ia deixar que agora ela lhe colocasse e cortasse as _bolas._ – "Façamos assim Granger, já que gosta de apostas às escuras..."

"Esperto..." – Sirius viu o que ele ia fazer e apenas falou baixo balançando a cabeça negativamente. – "Severo... Olha lá o que vai fazer a Mione apostar."

"Deixe ele, não sabe sossegar quando enfrenta um oponente a altura. Ao invés de correr quer aumentar a aposta indefinidamente para blefar." – Sirius havia dado a volta para ver o que Hermione tinha em mãos. Manteve-se inexpressivo, queria ver a ousadia dos dois. Hermione, mantendo a pose de desafio para Snape puxou o cigarro da mão de Sirius e tragou deixando uma marca de batom bordô na borda antes de devolver.

"Escreva o que quer, às escuras. Escrevo o que quero, às escuras. Quem perder pega o envelope contrário e recolhe o seu."- Snape ergueu os olhos vendo Sirius mover os lábios em sinal de _c-o-v-a-r-d-i-a _ com a pronuncia silenciosa. – "Granger... Desista. Não vou ter piedade de você porque é uma ninfeta meio-formada."

"Ninfeta deveria ser a senhora sua mãe antes de qualquer um descabaçar ela. Preste atenção aqui..." – Hermione se ergueu na direção dele e diminuiu perigosamente o tom de voz. – "...Seja lá que tipo de insanidade você vá querer apostar, vai perder, e quando perder... vai ter as _bolas_ arrastadas pelo esgoto de Londres de tanto desgosto."

"(...)" – Ele manteve-se quieto. Não precisava e nem queria encara-la ali. Apenas baixou a pena para longe dos olhos curiosos dos marotos presentes e enfiou o papel dobrado no bolso interno das vestes.

Vendo que ele não brincava, ou supostamente era orgulhoso demais, ela fez o mesmo mas deixando que Sirius e Lupin vissem muito bem o que ela escrevia. Conforme ela ia escrevendo, e foi uma escrita demorada, os dois olhavam incrédulos para ele enquanto gargalhavam. Certamente que a exigência dela era bem detalhada e problemática.

"À vontade para quebrar a cara,_ sabe-tuto?_" – Snape recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços trazendo as vestes prestas junto do corpo. Mantinha um ar sarcástico, mas controlado. Por dentro soltava fogos e queria chacoalhar Lupin pela janela de tanta gratidão por tê-la metido no jogo.

"Como quiser." – Hermione desdobrou de uma vez as duas cartas em sua mão, um flush. Às como carta alta. O sorriso tomou conta dela quando reparou na seriedade e frustração tomando conta do rosto de Snape. Abraçando Lupin e gargalhando da vitória antecipada, surpreendeu-se com um soco repentino sobre a mesa.

Snape virou silenciosamente carta por carta de seu jogo. Ela podia ter um flush, mas ele... Ele tinha coisa melhor, e Black sabia disso. Snape virou um full-house, Àses sobre damas. Ele olhou para ela mantendo a calma e mudando o ódio disfarçado em profundo sarcasmo enquanto Hermione derretia o rosto ao ver que havia perdido.

"Sacanagem, cara. Você sabia que não tinha saída." – Lupin, sensatez irritante.

Quase que ignorando o lobisomem, Snape colocou os cotovelos cruzados sobre a mesa encarando Hermione face a face. A garota estava irritada, mas completamente murcha. Deveria ter noção de onde estava entrando.

"Hermione você não precisa..." – Lupin insistiu.

"Ah, ela precisa." – Snape apenas concluiu enquanto retirava o papel de dentro das vestes e estendia a Hermione.

"Isso é problema meu, Remo." – Hermione recolheu o papel resignada. – "Posso contar o que é?" – Ela manteve a calma e a inexpressão ao ler a mensagem.

"O papel é seu, fale e faça o que quiser com ele, Granger." – Snape ainda permanecia na posição de antes com os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"O que ele queria?" - A insistência de Lupin estava começando a irritar. Snape já havia sido provocado e reiterado de sua calma ao olhar e ter que dispensar atenção a ele.

"Estágio de verão, gratuito em Hogwarts." – Hermione jogou alto. – "Ora, se fosse pra ser escrava assim juro que não lhe cobrava caro, professor."

Snape podia ver o cinismo explicito nos olhos dela. A garota não era besta, e ele muito menos. Restavam agora as cartas sendo magicamente retiradas da mesa e um olhar e pura tensão entre os dois últimos apostadores. Hermione recolheu seu copo de suco de laranja e finalmente se desvinculou do par de olhos negros que teimavam em segui-la pela cozinha.

"Besta... Vai, Snape, admite que você é gay." – Black estava sentado no peitoral da janela terminando outro cigarro e inconformado com o que havia acabado de ver. Ele sabia do jogo de Hermione e teria visto a mão de Snape antes que os dois terminassem de _apostar_. Na cabeça de Sirius era inconcebível que Snape apenas pedisse por um _Estágio _gratuito. – "Tanta coisa que poderia ter sugerido..." – Sirius sussurrava inconformado olhando para fora da janela.

"Como se o professor Snape precisasse de uma aposta de Pôquer pra conseguir me levar pra cama." – Pronto, silencio absoluto. Hermione soltou o comentário como se não houvesse mal nenhum carregado enquanto ela limpava o copo na pia.

Snape estava perplexo, visivelmente perplexo. O queixo semi-caído as pupilas recém dilatadas e a respiração pausada. Impossível que alguém dentro daquela cozinha estive de outro jeito. Lupin, parado recostado sobre a porta, sorriu em descrença e deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Snape antes de virar-se para subir. Já Sirius não fazia questão de sair da cozinha, se incomodou e ainda estava desconfiadíssimo da proposta que Snape havia escrito para Hermione.

"Sirius..." – Hermione virou-se e sentou sobre a pia chamando pelo Maroto. – "Você por acaso conhece o The Swan?"

"Hm, conheço."- Snape permanecia parado com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ainda perplexo com a ousadia da garota em responder daquele jeito sobre a aposta. Já Sirius, que agora havia respondido, apagou o ultimo cigarro, dirigindo-se a Hermione. – "Porque, está me convidando pra sair, Hermione?" – Um riso controlado dela, e uma ousadia sutil dele. Snape cerrava os punhos observando a cena.

"Não era _bem_ isso que eu tinha em mente, mas se for o caso, prontifique-se a ir comigo em uma próxima vez. Vou encontrar uma amiga por lá amanhã." – Hermione riu com os pés balançando de cima da bancada da cozinha.

"Ótimo... A sangue-ruim predileta do Lord das Trevas vai dar um passeio em um bar..." – mas que diabos... O que ele estava fazendo? Porque estava incomodado com a conversa entre os dois? Logo logo ele teria de conversar com Hermione a respeito da aposta e acertar os detalhes de _cumprimento_ da penalidade que ele havia sugerido a ela. – "Francamente, Granger... Se sair leve um auror com você."

"Não se preocupe, _professor._ Sei me cuidar." – Tom desagradável o dela.

"Tá, provoquem-se a vontade. Eu vou dormir." – Sirius estava curioso, isso não havia mudado. Mas talvez tivesse pensado que seria mais fácil arrancar qualquer coisa de Snape na manhã seguinte e descobrir o que realmente havia se passado nos envelopes trocados. Ele passou por trás da mesa dando um beijo casto na testa de Hermione antes de virar-se para Snape. – "Não tem curiosidade de saber o que ela escreveu pra você, não, morcegão?"

"Não." – Ele estava ficando impaciente. Vá embora, cão sarnento porteiro do inferno!

Sirius deu de ombros e lançou um último olhar a Hermione antes de sumir pela porta da cozinha deixando os dois suspeitosamente sozinhos no andar de baixo da mansão. Hermione, ainda sentada sobre a pia e com os pés balançando, não olhava para Snape, mas ele podia perceber um ar de desafio ainda metido por debaixo dos cabelos ondulados.

"Sério mesmo que pediu isso mesmo?" – Hermione finalmente ergueu os olhos para o mestre de poções e ele se sentiu incomodado. De repente apssaram por sua cabeça sentimentos dea rejeição e nojo que podiam vir da parte dela. Sentiu-se infeliz com a proposta que fizera e digno de pena. – "Realmente, não precisava de uma aposta pra propor que eu ficasse a noite toda no seu quarto."

"Hrmm." – Ele limpou a garganta, não sabia se tinha coragem de falar com ela. O que estava pensando quando propôs essa infelicidade? De mulheres que não queriam dormir com ele e dormiam ele estava farto. Melhor era a mão, no banho. – "Fui bem explicito no que queria, _senhorita_ Granger. Faça se quiser."

"Vou pagar minha aposta. Você teria de fazer pior se perdesse, acredite." – Hermione estava séria e nessa altura Snape não se importava mais se ela haveria de ceder e deixar que ele arrastasse pro quarto sem dó, mas se importava em observar as atitudes e a semi-ousadia da garota.

Hermione saltou da pia, dando a volta na mesa e parando em pé de frente para Snape que permanecia sentado ante a mesa. A garota curvou-se chegando a um palmo do rosto dele e falou com o queixo tocando o ombro do mestre.

"Tem até de manhã... Para..." – Nem ela estava conseguindo se segurar com a situação. Snape apenas desconfiava, mas era de fato muito excitante pra ela que ele realmente a quisesse deitada em sua cama completamente nua.

"Para apenas olhar para o seu corpo." – Snape sibilou sentindo o cheiro adocicado dela tão próximo de seu nariz. – "Não fui _sutil_ em minhas palavras, Granger. Fui preciso. Não pretendo encostar em você."

"Então é verdade..." – Hermione afastou o corpo voltando a ficar ereta em pé parada a frente de Snape.

"Senhorita, se eu quisesse acabava com você não deixando nem que conseguisse se mexer pela manhã. Só não me leve a mal... Eu não precisaria de uma aposta de pôquer pra te convencer de aceitar." – Bastavam aquelas palavras para que ela tremesse e ele a viu arrepiar, repreendendo um riso ao perceber. – "Mas se estiver tão precisada assim..." – Snape falava com os dentes cerrados. A pura provocação era demais até pra ele. Ele não era o diabo travestido em professor de poções para obrigar que uma garota deitasse completamente nua a seu lado.

"Divirta-se olhando tudo que conseguir." – Hermione apenas soltou as palavras enquanto se virava para sair da cozinha.

"Onde vai, senhorita Granger?" – Não, não. Chega. Ele já havia se divertido em provoca-la. Estava bom, chega.

"Para o seu quarto." – Ela disse simplesmente andando em direção a ela. Snape correu em direção a ela, tinha que impedi-la.

"Granger, não. Apenas insinuei, não quero realmente que faça isso." – Snape se colocou entre ela e a escada. Ambos mantinham o tom baixo e os olhares sérios.

"Sim, você quer, _professor_." – Hermione ficou parada a frente dele. O tom dela era neutro, mas ao mesmo tempo desafiador. Snape não podia ver sequer um cisco de medo ou repulsa no que ela estava se propondo a fazer. – "Vamos."

Ele estava boquiaberto, mas se ela realmente pensava que podia ser mais inquisidora do que ele e sugerir que essa situação fosse adiante sem ter a intenção de leva-la, ela estava muito enganada. Snape não deixaria que ela mantivesse aquela pompa toda mesmo depois de ter _perdido _ para ele. A intenção inicial era acabar com aquele riso nojento nos lábios dela. Ele era um sádico e sabia muito bem o que queria fazer, e realmente ia fazer.

"Vá, suba." – Ele suspirou olhando-a do degrau mais baixo. Fez transparente do corpo que logo ele veria completamente nu. Essa era sua condição, que Hermione apenas se mostrasse pra ele. Que ele a visse inocente e sem nada, apenas para se lembrar daquela imagem em que ela se sentia acanhada e derrubada do alto de seu orgulho na frente dele. Ele queria mandar nela, faze-la andar, se erguer, se mexer. Era um exercício de poder que ele pretendia praticar, nada mais do que isso. O prazer viria depois... O prazer viria em uma das tantas vezes que ele olhasse para o corpo dela sentado a mesa do salão principal e a visse corar por lembrar-se do que ele já a havia feito passar.

"Como preferir." – Hermione foi andando a sua frente, com os quadris mexendo e subindo em direção ao quarto. Quarto _dele._


End file.
